List of characters
This page lists the characters that have appeared in the Bubble Bobble, Rainbow Islands, and Bust-A-Move series, organized by the game they first debuted in. Chack'n Pop * Chack'n * Miss Chack'n Bubble Bobble * Bub * Bob * Betty * Patty * Super Drunk * Bubby * Bobby * Mama * Papa * Super Drunk Jr. * Spirit of the Water * Spirit of the Trees * Spirit of the Earth * Spirit of the Air * Super Drunk's sons Rainbow Islands * Boss of Dark Shadow Parasol Stars * Chaostikhan Bubble Bobble Part 2 * Skull Brothers * Judy * Barcelon Bubble Bobble Junior * Great Skel Bubble Symphony * Cororon * Kululun * Hyper Drunk * Flower Dragon * Bunny Girl Bust-A-Move 2 * Packy * Woolen * Picard * Garanyo * Chun-Chun * Birugan * Drabo * Chokkinta * Mechanical Prototype Bub * Drunk * Gaago * Kajaku * Rabbit Bubble Memories * Super Dark Great Dragon Bust-A-Move 3 * Musashi * Twinkle * Priccio * Marina * Luna Luna * Jack * Super Sonic Blast Man * Debblun * Pitch & Chap * Paya-Paya Bust-A-Move 4 * Alkanet * Marino * Kurol * Tam-Tam * G * Cleon * Bramb * Develon * Gigant * Madame Luna * Cronoa Super Puzzle Bobble * Evy * Anju * Hebedon * Time Eaters Classic Bubble Bobble * Darkness Drunk Rainbow Islands: Putty's Party * Putty * Naughty Bust-A-Move Millennium * Bubble Hermit Super Bust-A-Move * Mog * Catch * Pukadon * Little Atmark * Wolo * Tom & Yam * Pinky * Miss T * Katze * Fungila Super Bust-A-Move 2 * Weepy * Smiley Ultra Bust-A-Move * Joker * Miss Killer * Pochi * Rosey * Romantic C * Boggy * Baby Green * Brave * Dr. Nervous * Kemuri3939 * Oni Red * Rabby Bubble Bobble Revolution * Robolun * Lovelun Bust-A-Move DS * Willy * Nin * Kuno * Cynthia Rainbow Islands Revolution * Mike * Violet Bust-A-Move Deluxe * Maggie * Doggie * Zaulen Bubble Bobble Evolution * Maniac Pleasure Palace Owner Rainbow Islands Revolution * Million Records ** Mr. Y Bubble Bobble Double Shot * Bubu * Grandpa Bust-A-Move Bash! * Moonlight Mage * Starlight Mage * Ninja Boy * Ninja Girl * Wolf * Tiger Space Bust-A-Move * Dream Cat 1 * Rabbitman * Phoenix * Iru & Ira * Haruka * Cowboy * Snown Bubble Bobble Plus! * Peb * Pab * Dark Dragon * Madame Rascal Rainbow Islands: Towering Adventure! * Dr. Crescent * Holly Bubble Bobble Double * Mecha Develon Bust-A-Move Islands * Gacha King * Miniroon Characters from other Taito games *Sayo-chan (Kiki Kaikai) *Miki-chan (Kiki Kaikai) *Manuke (Kiki Kaikai) *Tiki (The NewZealand Story) *Phee-Phee (The NewZealand Story) *Leopard Seal (The NewZealand Story) *Boo (The NewZealand Story) *Ptolemy (The Fairyland Story) *Rodemy (The Fairyland Story) *Dracolisk (The Fairyland Story) *Horned (The Fairyland Story) *Bob (Don Doko Don) *Jim (Don Doko Don) *King Cow (Don Doko Don) *Doh (Arkanoid) *Silver Hawk (Darius) *King Fossil (Darius) *Electric Fan (Darius) *Yamato (Darius) *Hipopo (Liquid Kids) *Tamasun (Liquid Kids) *Fire Devil (Liquid Kids) *Core Cannon (Space Invaders) *Jack O'Colson (PuLiRuLa) *Mr. Mikata (PuLiRuLa) *Peppl (Yūyu no Quiz de Go! Go!) *Princess Lena (Pop'n Pop) *List of characters